Speedy Video
Speedy Video (also known as the Speedy Dub, Malaysian dub or Malaysian-English dub) is an English dub done by Malaysian voice actors. The most well-known Speedy Video dubs are those for Dragon Ball Z movies. About According to TheApolloDubArchive, a company in Malaysia named Speedy Video Distributors Sdn. Bhd. (The latter two words, “Sendirian Berhad” meaning "Private Limited" in Malay) released dubs of the second and third Dragon Ball movies, all thirteen Dragon Ball Z movies, and the 1996 10th anniversary Dragon Ball movie on VCD throughout stores in Malaysia in 1998File creation date of videos in several VCDs. Speedy also sold VCDs of the first Dragon Ball movie and the first Dragon Ball Z movie using the 1995 BTL Productions and 1997 Pioneer dubs, respectively, although they never dubbed the former themselves. Speedy eventually released all original seventeen movies in two volumes. The first of these sets included Speedy's release of the 1995 BTL Productions dub of the first Draogn Ball movie and their internal dubs of the second and third movies, as well as their dubs of the first six Dragon Ball Z movies. The second set includes the remaining Z'' movies and the 10th anniversary movie all dubbed by Speedy.[TADA Dragon Ball movies (1987 - 1995) Malaysian-English Dubbed; Movies 1 - 3 (Dragon Ball) and Movies 1 - 13 (Dragon Ball Z)] Other releases are known to contain episodes from both the unedited Japanese version and the edited English version of ''Dragon Ball Z, and there are also a few discs that contain some episodes of Dragon Ball. Speedy even began to release Dragon Ball Z dubbed internally, releasing six VCD volumes with two episodes apiece. it was The History of Trunks was released on VCD with the title The History of Trunk, but there has been no confirmation as to what language the audio uses. Dead Zone had two VCD releases, one featuring the Pioneer dub and another subtitled The Vengeance of the Demon King featuring their internal English dub. Broly - Second Coming was not fully dubbed by Speedy Video, as it still contains occasional Japanese words and screams, same goes with Bojack Unbound which contains a scream from the Cantonese Dub's voice actor. As of September 2017, a list of all the movies known to have been dubbed has been uploaded to the Internet Archive, and later in June 2018 with all of the movies dubbed by Speedy (Which included Bio Broly, Wrath of the Dragon and The Path to Power, which previously thought to be never dubbed by Speedy). Other than the Dragon Ball Z movies, Speedy Video also dubbed other anime and live-action shows and movie into English as well, though it is yet to known that how many shows/movies that Speedy Video actually dubbed. Dubbed Shows/Movies *''Dragon Ball'' Episode and Movies **''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 6https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHLIM4j9rcY **''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 7 - Dinosaur SurvivalDragon Ball Z Speedy Video English Dub Episode 7 Clip **''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 8 **''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle'' **''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' **''Dragon Ball: The Way of the Strongest'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance of the Demon King/Dragon Ball Z'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest Guy in the World'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Quest for Earth/Super Battle in the World'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya People Goku/Super Saiya Son Goku'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Strongest Rival'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors!'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Super Battle of Three Super Saiyas'' **''Dragon Ball Z: The Burning Battle'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Super Guy in the Galaxy'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Dangerous Rival'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Attack! Super Warriors'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Rival Fusion'' **''Dragon Ball Z: Explosion of Dragon Punch'' *''Ultraman'' seriesSpeedy English Dubs in Ultraman Series/Movies **''Ultra Fridays: Ultraman Tiga '' **''Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro'' **''Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact'' **''Ultraman Cosmos (series)'' **''Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet'' **''Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle'' **''ULTRAMAN (2004 film)'' **''Ultraman Ace'' **''Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers'' **''Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga'' **''Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness'' **''Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse'' **''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle'' **''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey'' **''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' **''Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero'' **''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' **''Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar'' *''Sailor Moon R''Speedy Dub Sailor Moon R! *''Doraemon'' Episodes and MoviesDoraemon Malaysian English Dub **Episode 711 - The Robot That Breaks Bad Habits **Episode 712 - ??????? Intolerables **Episode 713 - The Secret ??? **Episode 715 - Ghost ??? **Episode 718 - Transformation Drink **Episode 720 - The Game of Specky's Life **Episode 757 - The Magic Cloth Freezer **Episode 1073 - The Magic Weight Adjuster **Episode 1079 - Speedy ??? **Episode 1083 - The Timer Pistol **Episode 1085 - Diving Around Town **Episode 1089 - The Magic Lost Articles Fiber Spray **Episode 1090 - Virtual Holographic, Fiber-Optical Peep-Slope **Episode 1091 - Returning Ham **Episode 1101 - The Mystery of the Missing Badges **''Doraemon - The Mini Magic Loud Hailer'' **''Doraemon - Monotaro Nobita'' **''Doraemon - Little Star War'' **''Doraemon - Nobita Tetsujinheiden'' **''Doraemon - Dragon Knight'' **''Doraemon - Born in Japan'' **''Doraemon - Animals Space'' *''Super Sentai'' series **''SuperNova Flashman'' **''Winged Sentai Jetman'' **''Choujin Sentai Jetman''Nyaa Pantsu - Choujin Sentai Jetman - 02 [DUB] *''Kamen Rider'' series **''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' **''Kamen Rider Black RX''Speedy Dub Kamen Rider Black RX *''Cyborg Kuro-chan''Speedy Dub Cyborg Kuro-chan This list is not confirmed yet whatever it is dubbed by Speedy Dub or not: *''Dragon Ball Z: The Father of Goku[''citation needed] *''Dragon Ball Z: History of Trunk'' Voice Actors There's no information about the voice actors, though according to Boys Down South, this is the list of the voice actors but it's yet to be confirm. NEW Information on DBZ SPEEDY Dub *Ahmad Khafe *Izzaz Ntero *Grace Roiyo *Serahm Ntero *Muhammad Amaito *Hussein Ahmed *Amir Khafila Reference Category:Media